


One-shots

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chloroform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, but it's fine, in chapter eight i think, just incase you want that on your radar, like the kidnapping kind of way, slight nsfw, when i say that these are short oh man i really mean that they are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: one-shots that update when i feel like it
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Stay with me forever?

Their kiss was slow and languid, and it was clear that Logan and Roman weren’t in a rush. Sure, Logan had to leave for work in 45 minutes, but neither of them cared. 

“Mmm,” Roman broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan’s chest. “Stay with me forever?”

“Definitely.”


	2. An old spellbook, spilled whiskey, leather boots

“Shit!” As Roman got up to go to the bathroom, he had knocked over his glass, spilling his half-drunk whiskey all over the hotel room table. Logan just snickered, all whilst Roman glared at him. “Yeah, laugh it up, laugh it up.”

“You’re getting more and more drunk there, Roman.” Roman shook his head at that, but Logan just snorted. He looked down before glaring at Roman. “You got it on my boots!”

“That’s not my fault! Who even wears nice leather boots in a hotel room?” Roman shot back.

“Ones that are gonna end up on camera to millions by the end of the night!”

“Fuck, I forgot about that,” Roman groaned. “You got the book from Patton, right?”

“Yeah,” Logan rolled his eyes. “I still think this is bullshit.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s what the subscribers want. Besides, it’s just an old spellbook, it’s not like it’s actually gonna work.” Logan took out the old leather-bound book and handed it to him. Roman snorted, flipping through the yellow-stained pages. “This is absolute nonsense.”

“Here, let me see that,” Logan snatched the book back. “Yeah, this is all Latin.” He turned to a random page. “Summoning an ancient demon? Where the hell did Virgil find this?”

“Goodwill.” Logan laughed at that. “Anyways, what does that supposed ‘summoning spell’ say?”

“This is so dumb." He sighed, but Roman gave him a pointed look. "Uh,” He squinted at the words. “Tu es causa cur nocte lacrimem?"

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the latin acutally means "you're the reason why I cry at night" so lol thanks latin 3 ap for the useful knowledge.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


	3. "He's in love with you, you idiot"

Logan was pacing around his bedroom, running his hands through his hair angrily. “I don’t understand,” He started. “Roman’s been acting weird around me lately and he won’t tell me why. Did I do something wrong?”

“He’s in love with you, dumbass,” Virgil said, not even looking up from his phone.

“What?” He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Virgil.

“Yeah, it’s kind of obvious. You two are both gay disasters for each other.” When Logan started sputtering in defense, Virgil just gave him a pointed look. “Just finally admit it to him; we’re all sick and tired of y’all being dumbasses.”

“I just don’t know how,” Logan whispered.

“Pacing around here isn’t going to help anything-”

“Yeah, but it’s better than doing absolutely nothing.” Logan cut him off. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“Look,” Virgil sat up and sighed. “Just start with talking to him, short, simple, not too fancy.”

“But he’s the most extra person in the world! He’s probably expecting so much more.”

“But that’s not you. That would be ridiculously out of character for you to just burst out into song, confessing your undying love for him.”

Logan snorted at that. “I can’t say that I would ever do that, no matter the circumstances.” 

“I don’t know, have you ever seen that one episode of Henry Danger?”

“That is easily the worst sentence you have ever said.”

“Thank you, I take pride in that.” Virgil laughed.

There was a long pause before Logan spoke again. “I think I’m gonna talk to him.”

“Finally!” Virgil sighed.

“Thank you for helping me, V,” Logan gave him a small smile.

“Go get him, tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually super short and didn't actually have one of the main characters because yknow 
> 
> why not


	4. Chloroform

ree: so uh

ree: this may sound kind of weird

ree: but do you have chloroform

lo: First of all, what the fuck.

lo: Second of all, why do you need chloroform at 2 AM?

ree: 

ree: personal reasons

lo: Besides, chloroform is not an efficient way of doing these “personal reasons”. It takes five minutes to work, and it takes only 30 minutes for the person to wake up. Also, it has terrible side effects of memory loss and overall brain damage. It also causes the collapsing of airways with fluids without the proper use of breathing tubes when you use it for making someone unconsious. No one uses it anymore for the more conventional functions.

lo: That being said, I do have chloroform if you need it.

ree: well, what are some better alternatives now that you’ve peaked my interest

lo: Sevoflurane and desflurane are both very commonly used in the medical field when working with anesthesiology. I also have both.

ree:

ree: holy fuck

ree: is it too soon to say i’m in love?


	5. livestreams

“Ro, I swear to god, I put my name on the salt and vinegar chips for a reason, stop eating them!” Logan poked his head through the door frame.

Roman turned away from the camera and gave an exasperated look. “Then don’t buy such good food, Lo, it’s not that hard.”

“Fuck off, loser.” 

“Now that’s no way to talk to the love of your life, it it?” Roman called out after Logan as he walked back into his bedroom.

Logan snorted. “You wish.” He was about to close the door before he leaned into the frame again. “Hey, just out of curiosity, are you still live-streaming?”

“Yeah, why?” Roman frowned before a wave of realization hit. “Oh shit.” He quickly reached and turned the camera off.

Youtube Creators @ytcreators  
In his most recent live stream, @romansanders was revealed to have a secret boyfriend, who was identified as @loganberryjam

lo @loganberryjam  
WE'RE JUST ROOMATES OH MY GOD-

Roman @romansanders   
@loganberryjam are we really though ;)

lo @loganberryjam  
@romansanders ROMAN


	6. freckles and rain

“Professor Miller-Kolodziejzyk said that class is canceled.” Logan squinted at the email. “Apparently his husband’s parents are in town.”

“Thank god,” Roman groaned and looked out the window. “I’d rather die than go outside right now.”

Logan hummed in agreement. It was heavily raining outside and they would be soaked in an instance if they went out. 

When he looked away from the window, he saw that Roman was staring at him. “What?”

“You have a lot of freckles.” He poked at Logan’s face. 

Logan scoffed and pushed his hand away. “I’ve always had them, I just cover them up.”

Roman frowned and sat up. “Why?”

“They’re embarrassing.”

“But they’re cute,” Roman peppered kisses all over his face. “They’re like stardust.”

“Roman,” Logan laughed before capturing his lips in a kiss. “You’re such a sap.”

“Oh, the sappiest,” Roman smiled.

“I love you, Ro,” 

“Love you too, Stardust.”


	7. teaching

“Now, I know you’ve heard Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet many times, but-” Roman was cut off by a knock at the door. He sighed as his students snickered. “It’s unlocked.”

“Hi, Ro-” A man barged through the door before stopping abruptly. “I thought that this was your conference period.”

“No, that was 15 minutes ago, Patton,” He laughed.

Patton turned to the kids. “Hi, kids! I’m just here to bring my husband his lunch that he forgot at home.” When the kids started laughing, Patton scoffed. “Oh, be nice to Mr. Sanders.”

“Thank you, dear,” Roman grabbed his lunch bag from Patton and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m bringing Logan home today?”

“Correctomundo!” Patton gave one last wave to the class. “Love you, Ro!”

Roman sighed fondly before turning back to the class. “Anyways, back to Shakespeare-” A student raised his hand. “Yes, Virgil?”

“How long have you two been married?”

“Oh my god,” He groaned.


	8. a dare

“Virgil, I dare you to,” Remus paused for a moment. “Put on your clothes backward.”

“Dude, that’s like, the lamest dare ever.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“What can I say, I’m very uncreative when I’m drunk.” Remus took a long swig from the bottle of beer he was drinking. “It’s your turn, Virge.”

“Um,” Virgil swept his eyes across the room before settling on Roman. “Roman, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Several boos were thrown his way but he just rolled his eyes. “Say what you will, I’m just looking to get out of this unscathed.”

“Out of everyone in this room, who would you make out with?”

“Oh, definitely Logan.” Roman wiggled his eyebrows at Logan across the room.

Logan scoffed. “Gross.”

“Hey, Logan,” Roman leaned forward and smirked. “Truth or dare.”

He hesitated before answering. “Part of me really wants to say truth,” a collective groan from the group. “But dare.”

“I dare you to make out with me.” Logan was about to say something, but Roman cut him off. “At least ten seconds, with tongue.”

“Goddamn it, Ro,” Logan sighed and made his way over to him.

There were some wolf-whistles and Logan flushed bright red as he slid into Roman’s lap. “Make this worth it, Princey.” He whispered before leaning in. 

Logan captured Roman’s lips in a kiss and Roman’s hands immediately found themselves in Logan’s hair, pulling slightly, making Logan whine softly.

“You okay there, princess?” Roman smirked against his lips.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Logan hissed and frantically pressed his lips against Roman’s again.

Roman’s lips moved down to his neck, nipping slightly at his pulse point. Logan ground his hips against the others in retaliation and Roman groaned softly. 

“Guys?” Roman tore himself away from Logan and looked over at Virgil. Everyone in the circle was sitting there awkwardly. “Can you two not fuck in my living room?”

“Apologies, Virgil.” Logan flushed and adjusted his glasses.

“I’m not sorry,” Roman whispered into his ear, nipping at Logan’s neck, drawing a high-pitched whimper from him.

Logan sighed and stood up, pulling Roman up with him. “Wanna get out of here?”

Roman smirked and leaned in closer. “Gladly, princess.”


	9. self-care

“We should probably call Logan in,” Thomas suggested.

“Fine,” Roman groaned and summoned him.

“Actually, Doctor Who is- Oh.” Logan stopped midsentence. “Hello.”

“Is that a face mask?” Virgil snickered. 

“Is that a glass of wine?” Patton frowned. 

“Why am I here?” Logan asked. “I was in the middle of something.”

“We,” Thomas hesitated. “We needed your help with something.”

Logan took a drink sighed. “Make it quick before he comes.”

“Before who comes?”

“Hey, what gives man?” Remus popped up, his teeth stained from the mask. “I need to know if Rose gets stuck in the other dimension!”

“Apologies, Remus, I was summoned.” He gave an apologetic smile.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Why do you two look like that?”

Logan shrugged. “It’s Thursday.”

“That’s not an explanation!” 

“We have our self-care night on Thursdays,” Remus grinned. “Just be glad you didn’t call Ethan up here.”

Logan snorted. “He would be furious to let people see him like that.”

“Snake onesie and coconut oil?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah,” Remus giggled. 

Virgil hummed and nodded. “Understandable.”

Thomas frowned. “Wait, so you actually hang out with them?”

“They are actually quite enjoyable,” Logan said.

“Yeah, they’re really not as bad as we make them seem for videos,” Virgil agreed. “Ethan and Remus were my best friends growing up.”

“But don’t you all hate the dark sides?” Thomas frowned.

“Nah,” Patton shook his head. “They’re actually pretty tame.”

“Hey!” Remus whined. “I can be scary!”

“No, you’re not.” Roman laughed.

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you’re not!”

“If we’re done here, I believe I have more pressing matters to attend to,” Logan started to sink out.

“Yeah, I think it can wait,” Thomas nodded slowly.

“Very well then, Remus and I must be going,” Logan gave the latter a pointed look.

“Let’s go!” Remus grabbed Logan’s arm and sunk out.

* * *

Logan groaned, falling on the bed, taking Remus down with him. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

“What did they do this time?” He ran a hand through Logan’s hair. “Don’t worry, I paused the episode.”

“Nothing, they just asked questions,” Logan mumbled.

“Do they know?”

“About us? No, thank god,” Logan sighed. “They do know about our self-care nights.”

“If they try to join, I’m gonna be so mad,” Remus grumbled.

“I think it’s about time to take all of this off.” He sat up and gestured to his face. 

“Just a little longer,” Remus whined and buried his face in Logan’s chest.

Logan cringed. “Ree, you’re getting my shirt all dirty.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get your shirt off, anyway,” He nipped at his neck.

“Remus,” Ethan warned. “Let him up.”

“Fine,” He huffed.

Remus pulled Logan up and dragged him to the bathroom. “Make sure to use soap.” Logan reminded him. He groaned but grabbed it off the shelf.

“Here you go, neat freak,” Remus tossed the bar at Logan, who easily caught it.

“Thank you, love,” He said before washing his face off in the sink. “Your turn.”

“I don’t want to,” Remus pouted.

Logan simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m not letting you kiss me until you get cleaned up.” He started walking back into the bedroom before pausing. “And till you’ve brushed your teeth.”

He collapsed back into bed with Ethan, latching onto him like a koala. “Tired?” Ethan asked.

Logan hummed and nodded into his chest. “I’m done with today,” He sighed.

“Watch out!” Logan turned his head just in time to see Remus taking a running leap at them. “Hey, guys!” Remus grinned up at them.

There was a long silence before they all collapsed in a fit of giggles. “Remus, would you be a dear and turn off the lights?”

Remus snapped his fingers, and all lights went out except for the soft glow of the T.V. Ethan pressed unpause on the episode.

“Thank you, Eth,” Logan whispered.

“No problem, starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> these are not gonna be consistent, but whatever.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
